lost heart upon the wind
by She-Wolfay
Summary: Rated PG13 for later chapters. Two lost souls stumble across eachother. Can they help heal eachothers wounds? Or will they end up killing one another. Sesshomaru X Kagura
1. Dark Alleys and Awakenings

looks at title I suck at those okay…. And be fore warned! I suck at spelling…. Oh I can just here you poor people moan…. Anyhow, on with the story! 

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha! I'm a fan, this is fiction!

* * *

Her head was pounding and things were still fuzzy and out of focus. Kagura's eyes focused and fluttered open to a the scene before her, a dark alley with the smell of fish pungent in the air. Trash was everywhere and she herself was propped up against a trash can. Her legs were in pain from running so long, and her stomach hurt from not eating in two days. She pulled herself to her feet and started stumbling towards the street. 

_Not safe here…. Got to keep moving…. Not safe…._

She couldn't think straight, she just kept moving, moving away from her world, one step at a time. The lights of the city hurt her eyes. They further confused her and made her head spin. She ducted into another alley to avoid the lights, but her legs gave out again and she fell hard to the ground. Just before blacking out all that went through her mind was,

_No can't stop here…. If I stop he'll catch me…. I have to keep moving… keep moving…._

Then all went black

00000

"Damn out of cigarettes…" Sesshomaru picked up his empty pack of cigarettes and proceeded to throw them into the near by trash can. He walked over to the couch and laid down. The ceiling was as interesting it was the night before. He'd finished all his daily chores as per usual and was now completely bored. His long silver hair trailed off the couch and came a just centimetre above the floor. His baggy black t-shirt and jeans were his usual after work clothes. His yellow eyes narrowed as he swung his legs around to meet the floor.

_It's a nice night, thing I might as well spent it on the balcony._

Sesshomaru lived in a small apartment on Young Street it was in his price range and had more then enough room for him. It had to small floors and a VERY steep stairway to get to even the lower floor. Both the front and back doors had the awful steps, the back ones were the worst. He stepped out his back door onto the high metal balcony. The darkness of the night was broken by the large flat screen that was constantly spilling out adds about one thing or another.

_Stupid piece of crap, I'll destroy that thing the first chance I get._

Even his little alleyway was in a dim light thanks to that sign, which meant he got to get a good view at all the "activities" that went on in that alley. People are such disgusting creatures…. The alley was surprisingly quiet tonight, Sesshomaru lent on the steel railing and looked down into the alley, if there was anyone down there he couldn't see them.

_Good, no vermin to pester me tonight._

He really didn't want to sit on his balcony if there was people having sex and dealing drugs under him. Just as he was about to turn away hw spotted a figure laying near the base of his steps. It wasn't moving but he was sure it was a human body.

_Perfect, so a drug deal went bad and now I get to clean-up their mess out of my yard… I wonder if I should call the police first…_

Brushing off the idea Sesshomaru descended the rusty metal stairs to the figure, that he could now identify as female, laying on the ground. He stood above her not sure what to do. He nudged the body with his foot and it made a noise.

_Alright so she's not dead. Must have had a few too many, quite a few too many from the looks of it._

Sesshomaru bent down and gave her a sharp poke that caused her small body to move onto its side facing him. "Hey, your on my lawn." The women, no girl, she couldn't be older then him, he was 19 and she had to at least be a year younger then him. She didn't say anything, but her breath was loud and heavy. He couldn't smell any alcohol, or drugs for that matter on her, he had a very good nose.

_She might have snorted something I suppose._

He thought as he gave the girl a thorough look. She looked horrible, like she hadn't eaten or slept in days, and from her clothes he could assume that wasn't a normal thing for her. Although they were torn and covered in dirt he knew high quality clothes when he saw them. He black hair had been tied into a ponytail then put up at the back, but half of it had fallen down and looked like it hadn't been washed in weeks. Through the dirt Sesshomaru could see she was very attractive, with her lips painted blood red. It was very gaudy but it seemed to suit her somehow.

Sesshomaru got to his feet. This wasn't his problem, he didn't know this girl. She would wakeup soon and be on her way. He started to walk towards the stairs leading to his balcony when something pulled at his eyes and they were drawn back to the girl laying in his alley.

_Its just one night……._

He walked back to the girl and lifted her into his arms. She was very light and easily whisked her up the steps and into his apartment. Not sure what to do with her now, he put her down on his bed and pulled the covers over her.

_Guess I'm sleeping on the couch tonight._

* * *

**Original Chapter 2**

Kagura was woken by her stomachs cries for food. She sat up and placed a hand to her head. It still throbbed and the room spinning around her made her want to throw-up, which wouldn't have been a good idea considering there was nothing in her to begin with. She concentrated hard and the room began to hold in place. That's when she noticed she wasn't in her room.

_Ummmm WHERE THE HELL AM I?_

She looked around the small room, not that there was much to see. The bed took up half the space, the only other piece of furniture in the room was a small night stand. A book and a lamp sat on the wooden top, it had two drawers each with little brass knobs. Other then the huge window to her right, and a door she presumed led to a closet, that was all that was in there.

_Its very neat in here, must belong to a women. WHAT AM I SAYING! I'm in a strange persons house! And theres no one in site! What the hell is going on!_

She almost didn't notice the open door, strange because it provided the only light in the room. Room an unknown source light flooded through the door, though it was very dim and Kagura had to strain her eyes a bit to get her bearings.

_This is not good….. Where the hell did I fall asleep last night…._

That's when she touched her hair and felt the dirt and grease that clung to it.

_That's right I ran away, then who's house is this! I fell asleep on the street didn't I? Shit, could I have been caught already!_

She threw off the covers and jumped out of the bed, only to find her legs had yet to regain their strength and she was immediately brought back to the ground. The impact was loud and knocked the wind right out of her. Her eyes began to go in and out of focus again. Once her vision had steadied she tried to stand-up, but her legs this time full out refused to move and she was left helpless on the floor.

_Stupid Legs! Work damn it! I need to get out of here! I can't be caught! Not yet!_

She tried to lift herself up by her elbows, but it was useless, her legs refused to move and her arms were not cooperating with the weight of her body.

_Note to self, diets good, potato chips bad. Oh god don't think about food!_

That's when a pair of bear feet appeared in front of her. She looked up to see a man standing tall over her and looking very displeased. There was a cool air about him. He had long silver hair and piercing golden eyes that seems to look straight through her. His face seemed very serious and unyielding. He bent down so he was now more or less eye level with her.

"Why did you fall out of the bed?" Kagura shot him an evil glare and her nose scrunched up as she bore her teeth.

"Where am I and furthermore who are you!" She looked up into her captures eyes, sure he was going to call her father into the room at any moment. Her short taste of freedom had surely come to an end.

00000

Sesshomaru looked at the girl that was sprawled across his floor. She was looking at him as if he'd just committed some horrid crime against her. As she scowled and glared, Sesshomaru didn't even blink an eye. He much preferred her in her sleeping state.

"I am Sesshomaru. Your in my apartment. You passed out on my lawn I'm afraid." Her retort was fast and full of venom.

"And who exactly asked you for help anyways! That's such bullshit! Who sent you!"

"Sent me? You seem to have me confused with someone else. Currently, I have yet to leave my property this evening. I'm afraid I have no idea what you mean." She looked up at him with wide eyes. She just stared at him for awhile. Then her lip began to quiver and she bit down to stop its movement, not that it did much good. She then began to stare at the floor. " If you'd like I could help you back into the bed. You need to rest if you wish to regain your strength." He began to reach out his arms to lift her but she made a poor attempt at slapping them away.

"I don't need help! I don't need YOUR help. I'm not a charity case, I don't need your pity!" Sesshomaru then ignored the girls request and lifted her up and into his arms. "I told you I don't need your help!" She made her hand into a fist and limply hit his chest. "I don't need help!" she repeated.

"I'm afraid you are once again mistaken. I am not helping you out of pity. I'm merely trying to pass the time, the fact this helps you is merely a coincidence."

00000

_Coincidence! What the hell! This guys on crack! How is it a coincidence? He CLEARLY picked me off the street and brought me here!_

Sesshomaru then lowered her carefully onto the bed and covered her. He turned and walked towards the door. "Hey!" he stopped just as his hand reached the handle. She looked forward and crossed her arms in a defiant way. "The names Kagura." She narrowed her eyes and shifted then so he was now in her view. Without even turning around he tightened his grip on the door knob and replied.

"I don't recall asking for your name." He then walked out the door and it shut tightly behind him, leaving her in the dark.

_The jerk! So he picks a random girl off the street and doesn't even care what her bloody name is!_

She fumed in the dark room. Her shoulders were razed and she had a scowl on that could wither your very soul. Kagura took a deep breath, exhaled and let her shoulders fall. She let herself fall back onto the bed and closed her eyes.

_I'm too tired and hungry for this. I'll let him off this time, he did basically save my life. I hope I can_

Kagura's mind couldn't stay wake anymore and she was pulled into a deep sleep.

00000

What an energetic young lady I've picked up. Her body has no strength left but she insists on acting strong, I can see this turning into a headache Very quickly….

00000

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVEN'T FOUND HER YET!"

"W,w,we're sorry Naraku-sama… she couldn't have gotten far. Its only been two days and she had no money with her"

"ENOUGH! I don't care what your excuses are! Just find her and find her NOW! What am I paying you for! If you have time to be reporting your failures to me, then you must have MORE then enough time to find one girl!"

"y,yes Naraku-sama, we'll get back to work."

Naraku slammed the phone down. His hand still held the receiver as his whole arm began to shake. He released the phone to slam his fist onto his desk.

"I WILL find you Kagura… And when I do, there wont be anything in this world that could possibly save you!" He leapt out of his chair sending it skidding into the wall. Naraku stomped out of his office and slammed the door behind him. There was a shuffling noise in the room and a small figure emerged from its hiding place.

"Not if I find her first…."

* * *

Okay so it's a short beginning chapter, but it brings us to the plot of the story! A mysterious girl appearing before an even more mysterious man, will they be able to heal each others wounds? More Inu Yasha cast member may or may not be introduced, still debating on that one. Review and tell me what you think! 

P.S. This is my first fanfic be nice….


	2. Bad beginings

Gah! These chapters are so short! But I AM updating every couple days so I guess that counts for something right? My spelling appals me! And the fact I'm writing a fanfic is killing Alex so she's not gunna check it for errors……. Though she does want Sesshy and Kagura to have babies….. OMG demon children from hell much! I'll save that for a silly fic…. Well sillier….

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha! I'm a fan, this is fiction! (gasp hence the name)

_

* * *

_

_I hate sleeping on the couch…._

It was about eight in the morning on a Saturday, and to Sesshomaru's great displeasure he had woken up with his head resting on the floor and one of his legs swung over the top of the couch. To no surprise his back was completely out of shape. He grumbled as he stretched and tried to undo the damage to his spine but of course it was too no avail.

_I need coffee, its far to early in the morning to be dealing with these things._

He let his hair down from the ponytail he'd had it in to keep it fairly neat and walked over to the kitchen to started boiling the water. He grabbed a cup out of the cupboard and was just about to add the coffee when he heard the back door swing open and slam shut. He walked back into the living room and looked up the stairs.

_Did Kagura decide to leave already? I didn't think she'd even be awake till noon. _

"Eh Sassy! Knock, knock!" Sesshomaru's shoulders dropped and he slouched over making his back hurt more. He turned and started to walk back to the kitchen.

_Oh god please no, not today…_

Sesshomaru let his head fall into his raised hand as he walked. He knew the owner of that annoying voice all too well…

_Of all the days_

Sesshomaru's train of thought was cut off by an arm wrapping around his neck and a body slammed into his. He grabbed the arm and tossed it and its owner over his head. His attacker lay in a mass heap of twisted legs and arms. They began to twitch and unravel themselves until a human form was sitting on his carpet. The young boy looked up at Sesshomaru with golden eyes identical to his own. A scowl swept his face.

"What was that for jerk!" more of a statement then a question.

"You shouldn't attack people from behind InuYasha. Its very rude." He wasn't going to admit InuYasha jumping on his back had sent pain shooting throughout his body. Throwing him wasn't what he meant to do, it was just a reaction. The boy had silver hair just like Sesshomaru but his was far shorter, only reaching his shoulders. It was put into a ponytail and he wore a baseball cap on top.

_I'm surprised it didn't fall off when I threw him._

His red shirt and jeans were all his usual attire. He seemed to really like red for some odd reason. The boy crossed his arms and tilted his head down, not breaking his lock hold glare. A childish position if there ever was one.

"I thought I was visiting my brother not the bloody Queen of England." He was only 13 and in Sesshomaru's opinion very immature for his age. He was a foot shorter then Sesshomaru and even though only 5 years separated them it some times seemed like eons. He was always so quick to respond to any situation with angry, but he just as easily brushed it off and when along his merry way. Sesshomaru sighed and returned to the kitchen to make his coffee. He didn't even realise InuYasha had come up behind him. "Hey Sesshomaru?" InuYasha said in a timid voice behind him. Sesshomaru turned to find InuYasha standing before him looking at the floor. "When are you coming home? Mom's really worried about you… Se said"

"I could care less what that women has to say. She should stop worrying about me and start worrying about her own health." Sesshomaru returned to making his coffee. InuYasha didn't move even when Sesshomaru quick walked past him coffee in hand. Sesshomaru returned to the couch and took a sip from the mug, trying to concentrate on the bitter taste in his mouth instead of the thoughts of his stepmother. InuYasha turned sharply and stomped over to his stepbrother. He didn't even look up at young boy that was no doubt giving him a steely glare.

"Its not her fault dad died!" Now Sesshomaru eyes had been raised and he was returning his brother glare. "She's in the hospital Sesshomaru! Her heart is getting worse everyday and you can't even spare a few minutes to go see her? " Sesshomaru placed his mug and the ground and let his elbows rest on his legs letting his arms dangle.

"You know why she wants to see me. So is that why you've come to my house this early in the morning?" His voice was devoid of feeling, as per usual. His brother's mouth moved to object but Sesshomaru bolted to his feet and ran over to the stairs. A shadow had emerged onto the floor and Sesshomaru now faced the intruder. "Can I help you?"

00000

She sat on the edge of her bed, her face held in her hands, as her father burst into the room. He scowled at his daughter and began to yell. She just looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"How dare you! Do you know how embarrassing that was for me? I've arranged you to be married to a wealth man who is to inherit his father business within a year! This would make millions for my company! With the support of a business that large there would be nothing to stop me! You're such a useless girl! Do something right for a change!" He raised a hand to hit her but it was caught in midair. The man turned and another girl came into view. She had entered so quietly her presents had gone unnoticed.

"Don't touch her…" His eyes seemed to glow red with anger.

"How dare you try to order me around you ungrateful witch!" He hit her hard in the face and she fell to the ground. He then picked her up by the collar of her neck and her against the wall. She used her small but powerful hands to grab his hands and hold them in place.

"Kagura run now!"

There was a loud slamming noise and Kagura's eyes flung open. Her body raised and she looked around the room for a cause of the noise. She heard muffled human voices and the events of the night before came back to her. She hadn't slept eaten or stopped running in two days. Now she was in a strangers house, and had no clue exactly were she was or where she was running to, only that she was running away. She had to get as far away from that place as humanly possible.

But how can I run away… its only a matter of time before I caught and thrown back into that hell… no matter where I go its useless…I'm so sorry Kanna…

Tears weld up in her eyes and she quickly brushed them away.

_I can't give up, I can't show weakness… If I do I'll be broken._

She put a hand around her neck. She felt the piece of metal that clung to her neck. It was made of steal and very strong. She'd tried to break it off many times but had always failed. At the front there was a small key hole. There was only one key that could open that lock and it was impossible for her to get it.

There was a loud thud that interrupted her train of thought.

What on earth was that now?

It seemed to come from underneath her. She got up and walked out of the room. This place was smaller then she'd thought. There was a short hallway that led to room that seemed to be used for storage. It had a door that most likely led outside. Other then that, there was a set of stairs that led down to a second floor. Felt strange wondering someone's house without permission. She turned and walked back towards the room. She'd wait there until Sesshomaru came to get her.

"Its not her fault dad died!" Kagura snapped around and stared at the stairs where the voice had emerged from. She took a step towards it when another burst of sound made her halt. "She's in the hospital Sesshomaru! Her heart is getting worse everyday and you can't even spare a few minutes to go see her? " She now walked right up to the top of the staircase and looked down. She couldn't see anyone but she heard a faint voice. Its words were lost by the time they met her ears but they seemed to be Sesshomaru's. suddenly he appeared at the base of the stairs looking right at her. Kagura jumped back in surprise.

"Can I help you?" Sesshomaru looked up at her and she quickly regained her composure.

"Mind if I use your shower?" she said in a calm voice while picking up a chunk of greasy hair. Sesshomaru took a step back and pointed to his right.

"Second door on the left." Kagura stepped down the stairs and walked into the bathroom. She didn't even glance at Sesshomaru or his companion. She shut the door and turned on the water. She felt like a jerk for just asking to use HIS shower and then ignoring him, but she didn't want to get involved in his business.

_I could care less about his affairs, I'll be gone soon enough anyways._

00000

He watched as the door shut and his guest left him and his little brother to continue. InuYasha startled him with his sudden loud remark.

"Why the hell is there a girl in your house!" Sesshomaru turned to his little brother who now had disgusted look on his face. "She looked like something you picked off the street, I thought you had better taste Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru just sighed and walked back over to the couch, picked up his forgotten mug and drank the last bit of coffee.

"I'm not sleeping with her if that's what your refereeing to little brother. Get your mind out of the gutter your far too young to be thinking such things." He looked at his brother with inner amusement as his brother stuck his tongue out at Sesshomaru in yet another perfect example of his childish behaviour.

"I'm no little kid Sesshomaru! At least I'm not an old fart like you are!" InuYasha dawned a smug smirk.

I think he actually thought that was clever… I give him far too much credit… His stupidity must have been inherited by that mother of his…

"If you have no further business here I subject you leave before your mother starts to worry. I doubt you asked her to come down town this early in the morning." InuYasha smirk died and was replaced with a nervous smile. His eyes shifted sideways and he shifted his weight to his heels.

_He's still wearing his shoes… If I find a single spot of mud on my floor…_

"Uh… good point Sesshomaru… uh… godda go!" InuYasha darted up the stairs and he heard the door slam behind him.

_Well that's one problem out of my hair._

He looked at the bathroom door and could hear the rushing water.

_I better start breakfast._

* * *

Okay so we got to see a bit into both Sesshomaru and Kagura's past. Not too bad a chapter I think. By the way this story is mostly going to be a Kagura POV but Sesshomaru is going to have PLENTY on time to tell us his thoughts too don't worry. 


End file.
